The Rose and the Rosary
by fallout-killjoy
Summary: "For never was there a story of more woe Than this of Juliet, and her Romeo..." Obviously nobody's heard about me and Mello. Romeo and Juliet have nothing on us. MelloxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Remember Me **

"If there's a person I could be

Then I'd be another memory…"

- My Chemical Romance, The Only Hope for Me is You Alone

* * *

Memories are something that come naturally to us. How well we're able to hold on to them is an ability that depends on who you are, or what the memory consists of.

Some memories are ingrained in our minds, our hearts, our very souls, such as the face of a lover, or that one life changing quote you know by heart.

Others we label as unimportant, toss them out of our minds, and move on with our lives.

There are light childhood memories that fade into darkness as we grow into adults and no longer have time to think back to these days, and there are dark, horrid happenings that we wish we could forget, but will forevermore lurk in the depths of our minds.

Personally, I'm the type who can't seem to forget anything. I could tell you the answers to the crossword puzzle in last month's newspaper off the top of my head. I could tell you exactly the last time I spoke to my mother, who died when I was six, down to the minute. I could tell you exactly what video game my brother was playing the minute I met him for the first time, and every note to the last song I danced to with Mello.

I could tell you all of this and more, which is what my intention is with this, whatever this may be. Call it a novel, a memoir, a biography, even an autobiography, I couldn't care less. All that matters to me is that people know, because I've lost too much to have my story forgotten in the shadows of the Kira Case.

I guess this is the part where I give you the warning, huh? Well, this isn't exactly a happy story, so if you hated Romeo and Juliet, you might wanna find something else to do. If you like tragedies, then stick around, because this is one hell of a story.

My name, though it has changed many times in 19 years, is Abigail Jeevas, and this is my story. These are my memories.

* * *

A/N

Hi! So this is my first story, so if you could review that would be really nice of you! Sorry this is so short, I just mainly wanted to set the scene, but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Okay, thanks for reading! First chapter will be up soon! - C


	2. Part One Chapter One: Flames

**A/N Hi there! Welcome to chapter one! Sorry if it's boring, but it's necessary! **

**Thank you to Rascalize, who followed, and also to Kalleh, who reviewed and followed! You rock, guys!**

* * *

**Part One: The Kids From Yesterday **

**Chapter One: Light 'Em Up **

**A constellation of tears on your lashes **

**Burn everything you love then burn the ashes **

**In the end everything collides **

**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see **

**- My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, Fall out Boy**

* * *

My early childhood is not one I remember much of, which is strange coming from a person who remembers everything.

I do remember some things about my life prior to Wammy's House. I remember the backyard of my house, vast and leading into a thick forest I explored on a daily basis. I remember my mother, caring, kind, and beautiful, at least to me. I remember the strange men that came in, always a different one, and the foul smelling smoke they filled our small living room with.

The one thing I remember very clearly is the day it was all ripped away from me.

My mother had a man over at noon. At exactly 11:52 that morning, she said the last words she would ever say to me.

"Abigail, go outside and play, okay? Don't come back inside until the sun starts to set."

She then handed me a lunch bag that held a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, two juice boxes, chips, and a granola bar. To this very day, I refuse to eat any of these foods. They make me sick to my stomach.

I had set off on what I thought was my usual path, a simple trail that cut through the woods. It wasn't until I saw the sun setting that I realized I was completely and totally lost. I'd always had a knack for memorization, but for some reason, it took me well into darkness to find my way back. Luckily, I brought a flashlight with me.

It was so dark, I couldn't see the smoke. I could sure smell it though. I didn't think too much of it until I finally reached my back yard. I thought maybe someone was cooking, or maybe had a campfire. I was wrong. Very wrong.

My house was in flames. I could feel the heat from where I was standing. Ashes flew everywhere, and as I drew closer, they fell into my hair and clung to my clothes.

I had no idea what to do. I was paralyzed, terrified. A primal instinct took over, adrenaline coursing through my veins, and I suddenly ran. I fled into the neighbor's backyard, out down the street and I did not stop until I reached the town that bordered our neighborhood. In my fear and confusion, I neglected to see the odd looking teenager directly in front of me. I collided with him somewhere near his stomach, and the impact sent me tumbling to the concrete.

He looked like he could be tall, but was hunched over, hands tucked in his pockets. His dark hair was messy, and he peered at me curiously through equally dark eyes. He was so strange that for a moment I forgot my fear and just sat there, staring at him. It would have been rude, but he was staring at me with nearly the same expression that I was sure I was wearing at the time. One of childlike curiosity, something strange that a person of his age would be wearing. Not a word passed between us. He held out a long, spider-like hand for me to take. I did, and he hauled me to my feet, then proceeded to gently, and still very awkwardly, dust the ashes from my hair. Then, slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a lollipop and offered it to me with his forefinger and thumb. Wordlessly, I took it from him. He gave me a gentle smile that looked a bit strange and out of place on a face like his, and patted my head before walking away.

Fate has an odd way of introducing you to people. Had I known that this seventeen year old was the century's greatest detective, I might have gone after him and talked to him a little more. Still, for the next three hours I followed him. I don't quite know why I did. Maybe I thought he could help me if I asked, but I just didn't know how to ask him for help. I had thought at the time that it was because he hadn't noticed me, or maybe had noticed me and was just ignoring me so I would go away. I found out in later years that he had known from the instant I took the lollipop from him that I would follow him, he just didn't know what to do with me.

There's not much to tell from this point, at least, from the time L and Watari were introducing themselves to me to when driving me back to my home. I still to this day have no clue what started the fire. Maybe there's a record of it written down somewhere. I wouldn't know. I've been either too scared or too preoccupied to look.

So many things happened when I reached the site where my house used to be that the memories are all jumbled and strangely muted. I remember a fireman trying to ask me questions, but all I did was hide behind L, clinging to his shirt. The young detective still seemed very awkward, but he held my hand and would pat my head every now and then.

Eventually the topic of relocation was brought up when a social worker came and asked me if I had any family other than my mother. I shook my head indicating that I didn't know, and I honestly didn't. I, at this point in time, didn't know my brother existed, and I had never had a paternal figure. There were no aunts or uncles or distant cousins. It was always just me and my mom.

This is when Watari cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I will take full responsibility for this child." He said, clasping his hands behind his back and smiling down at me. "I run an Orphanage in England where her last remaining relative, her brother, resides."

The social worker and Watari kept talking, but I didn't hear a word beyond his final sentence. A brother. I had a brother. The whole world seemed to stop, and suddenly nothing else mattered. I wasn't alone in the world, I had a brother. What was this brother like? Was he older than I was? Perhaps younger? Did he look like me? Did he have the same deep red hair as I did, or did he have my mothers ebony locks? Would I mean everything to him like he suddenly did to me, or would I mean nothing?

The questions continued to swirl around in my head, even as I boarded the plane to England three days later in my new white dress. No matter what anyone told me, until I was accepted by my brother, I would not be able to rest comfortably. I was dying to know him. Little did I know, nearly half way across the world in Winchester, England, my twin brother wasn't the only person who would change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N YAY! Now that Abigail's backstory is established we can get on with the fun stuff! Thank you again to Rascalize and Kalleh, and thank you to everyone who read! More on the way!**

**-C**


	3. Part One Chapter Two: Denied

**A/N**

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait, I actually got stuck a couple times during this chapter. But it's finally here! Big thanks to Keeralie Starflight for reviewing, following, AND favoriting, and also thanks to IAmWings for following and favoriting~! You guys rock! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Part One: The Kids from Yesterday**

**Chapter Two: Rejection**

**Fill in the blanks, pencil on paper  
Disposable  
Throw away lines  
Intentional but unbelievable **

**-To Live and Let Go, All Time Low**

* * *

At 1:53 AM in Medicover Pipera Bucuresti hospital, the only that offered her a room, Corina Ionesco gave birth to healthy fraternal twin babies. One boy, who she named Mail Andrei Jeevas, and one girl, Abigail Costela Jeevas. Their father, Andrei Jeevas, was Corina Ionesco's boyfriend. At the time his children were born, he was at the bar with another woman. When Corina found out a year later about his affair, she decided to leave. Angry and heartbroken, she left Bucharest, Romania with her daughter, leaving her only her son behind for Andrei to take care of.

While I, Abigail, grew up in Washington with my mother, Mail grew up in Bucharest with Andrei. Andrei, as you can probably guess, was a deadbeat and a drunk gambler. As a result, Mail grew up in constant poverty. One year before he found me in America, L and Watari were working on a case near Bucharest. They found Mail rifling through a garbage for food and L gave him a lollipop, just like he did with me. One thing led to another, and Mail Jeevas became Matt, the third smartest kid at Wammy's House, an orphanage and secret institution that trained children to succeed L as the world's greatest detective.

This was explained to me during the flight to Winchester, England. The rest of it was spent enduring odd looks from L's lap. I had crawled there from my seat after the plane took off, already not too fond of flying. He had been surprised, but held me in his comfortingly awkward embrace and played with my hair while Watari explained Mail's history to me.

"Abigail-chan," He murmured to me in his soothing monotone about an hour before we arrived at Wammy's House. "When you arrive at Wammy's House, you will no longer be allowed to be called by your name. No one but Mail will know your true name, and you must never reveal yours or Mail's true name to anyone. This is to ensure your safety as you train to succeed me, do you understand?"

I nodded to signal that I understood, and he continued.

"As your name begins with an A, your situation will be tricky. Wammy's House was once home to a man named A. He died due to a tragic accident. The standard protocol is to assign a name and letter that matches the first letter of your true name. Many will dislike the fact that you are the first person to inherit the letter A since the death of the man who owned it before you. However, I have faith that you can handle the pressure. If your peers do not accept you because of something so petty as a letter assigned as your name, please know that I believe in you."

I merely peered at him, unsure of what to say. I was surprised. Not only was this the most the seventeen year old detective had ever said to me, but it was the most meaningful words anyone had ever directed towards me at the time. I think he understood, because he gave me a small smile before pulling me onto his lap again and continuing.

"You are always another part of something, aren't you?" He asked me. "Another Jeevas, another A, another successor… Always another. What do you think? Does Another suit you?"

I thought about it for a moment. It made sense to me, and personally I was thrilled that L had named me himself, so I smiled and nodded at him.

"Excellent," He said as Watari pulled into the driveway of an old looking building at the top of a grassy hill. It was surrounded by an expanse of land, and gated off by the community by an ornate wrought iron fence.

"Abigail, A2, Another, welcome to Wammy's House."

* * *

It was Watari who walked me up the steps and down the halls to the office of Roger Ruvie, as L had to leave soon. Along the way, Watari caught a young boy, who was walking down the same hallway in the opposite direction, by the shoulder.

"Mello," He said gently. "Please tell Matt to come to Mr. Ruvie's office. It is very important that he comes soon."

The boy nodded, looking me over scornfully, like he was questioning why I should be in his presence. I only narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed by his gaze. Why should I have to prove myself to him? What made him so special?

"Mello, now please." Watari urged gently.

"Yeah, alright." The blond boy said before giving me a dirty look and walking off. In return, I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back, making Watari chuckle.

That was it. My first interaction with Mihael Keehl. Not exactly love at first sight.

We made our way into Rodger's office and Watari explained my situation. Promptly after doing so, he claimed he had work to do, and swiftly exited. I was pleased when he stopped to pat my head.

"Damn old man," Mr. Ruvie grumbled. His accent was thick, and sounded like it came from northern England, like Leeds or Liverpool. "Always leaving me with these kids, he is. Right then, take a seat, your brother will be here soon."

I nodded mutely and sat to wait for my brother.

The wait was long and tedious. I wasn't sure what to expect, so naturally I began to fantasize. In my mind, Matt was tall, and incredibly good looking. He was kind and fair to all, and would always protect me and be there for me when I was in need of him. Almost like a prince.

What I got was completely different.

When the door handle clicked, snapping me out of my daydreams, a short red haired boy wearing goggles with his nose stuck in a Gameboy entered, the blond boy from earlier on his heels. I simply stared at him.

"Mello, you're not allowed in here at this time." Mr. Ruvie said, glaring at the blond.

"Aw, c'mon, Roger, don't be like that! Matt said I could stay, didn't you, Matt!" The blond pointed to Matt.

"Sure," He replied offhandedly, not looking up from the Gameboy. "I don't care, whatever."

"See?" Mello smirked, proud of himself.

"I'm sorry Matt, but Mello can't be here at this time." Mr. Ruvie replied, sounding irritated. It seemed to me like he didn't care for children much. Then again, this idiot was irritating me as well.

"Well, he's just going to tell me everything anyways, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure." Matt replied, still paying absolutely no attention to the conversation and furiously pressing the buttons on his Gameboy.

"See? There you have it. No matter what happens, I'm gonna know. "

I wanted to slap the smirk off of this boy's face. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted him to leave.

I held my silence. Why I did, I don't exactly know. I suppose I was just a quiet kid.

Mr. Ruvie looked as agitated as I felt. His eye twitched, and his jaw was clenched. "You'll have to wait then."

Mello didn't like that. He glared, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar he'd produced from his back pocket. Then, huffing angrily, he stomped out the door and slammed it behind him.

Mr. Ruvie watched him go with a sigh. "You kids take the mickey outta me, you do. Matt, get your nose outta that damn thing, you'll ruin your eyesight."

Matt huffed then paused the game and stuffed the device in his back pocket, looking up for the first time since entering. "What do you need? Who's she?" He pointed to me suspiciously, and though it was only to ask my identity, the fact that he acknowledged me took away all the anger the blond boy brought on. I stood and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Brother!" I said softly, happily. My first moment of feeling true, pure happiness was over in seconds. Matt pushed me off of him, hard enough to send me stumbling, but soft enough so I wouldn't fall. I think I would have been more offended if he didn't look more surprised than angry.

"What the heck?!" He exclaimed. "I'm not your brother!"

"Actually, she is." Mr. Ruvie said. "This is Abigail Jeevas, your twin sister. While she's here she'll go by Another, or A2."

Silence. I couldn't tell how he was taking the news. I was never able to read Matt's emotions clearly. I still to this day blame the goggles he always wore. Don't ask why.

"Um" Matt spoke after a while. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't care. That's up to you two. Go talk or something." Mr. Ruvie looked like he'd had enough of children today, so Matt and I walked out of his office silently and made our way to the common room.

Mello was waving Matt over from across the room, and the latter turned to me.

"Listen, I don't think it's the best idea for us to hang out right now, okay? You should probably get settled in and do your own thing." He said bluntly.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "B-but-"

"Look, Mello and I have our own thing going, and it'll be weird if you just join in." He patted my shoulder awkwardly. "You lived your whole life without me, and you turned out okay. I think you'll be fine."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Matt was already across the room with Mello, leaving me standing there, ready to cry.

'Please know that I believe in you.'

L's voice echoed in my head, and I sniffled and wiped my eyes, sitting down next to a toy box and trying my hardest not to burst into tears in front of everyone.

Suddenly, a plush bunny was being held in front of my face by a small white hand. I looked up to see a little boy that just looked like a little pillar of white. White face, white hair, white pajamas. I must have looked surprised, because he said in a calm voice,

"You looked upset, so I thought this would make you feel better."

Hesitantly, I reached out and took the rabbit and held it close, rubbing it's long, soft ears between my fingers. Honestly, it did make me feel a little better.

Obviously satisfied with my reaction, the boy sat nearby and dumped a puzzle onto the floor, then swiftly began to fill in the pieces. I watched him in wonder, memorizing the look of the pieces and where he put them.

Eyeing me carefully when he was done, he dumped the puzzle again, then motioned me over.

"You try." He said.

I crawled over, carefully setting the bunny down beside me as I quickly filled in the pieces of the puzzle. I wasn't as fast as the boy, but apparently I did pretty well because he looked at me in wonder.

"How did you do that?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged modestly. "I just remembered where you put the pieces."

He suddenly smiled at me, catching me off guard again. "That's really cool. I'm Near."

"Another," I smiled back at him, happy to have found someone who was nice to me.

Still, deep down, I wish it had been my brother who was smiling at me and letting me help him with a puzzle.

* * *

**A/N Well, that's all! What did you think? Tell me in the little review box below~! Thanks for reading~~~**

**-C**


End file.
